Lysogenic Cycle
by cllmearay
Summary: Kau.. hanya seperti cara bereproduksi sebuah Virus. Vkook. Kookv. Taekook
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Lysogenic Cycle | Author : Cllmearay | Genre : BxB | Rating : General | Oneshoot**

Cast :

Kim Tae Hyung BTS

Jeon Jung Kook BTS

Disclaimer :

 **Don't copy and re-publish without any permission !**

Summary :

" Kau tahu virus? Awalnya ia akan **menempeli** sel, kemudian **memasukkan** DNA kedalam sel, lalu ia akan **bergabung** layaknya bagian dari sel tersebut, setelah itu ia akan ikut **bereplika** dengan sel tersebut, kemudian ia akan **memisahkan** diri, lalu **menjajah** sel untuk membuat bagian dirinya kemudian **merangkainya** menjadi dirinya dalam duplikasi yang banyak, setelah itu ia akan **menyuruh sel itu membunuh dirinya** dan ia **keluar** dari sel itu untuk **mencari sel baru** "

* * *

 **PROLOG**

* * *

" Aku.. Jungkook "

" Oh.. hai Jungkook-ssi "

" Sepertinya aku menyukaimu.. "

" Kau mau menjadi pacarku ? "

" N.. ne "

" Bagaimana ? "

" Eum.. baiklah "

" Aku ada banyak urusan "

" Eung.. tapi.. "

" Tolong jangan campuri urusanku ! "

" Bisakah kau membuatkanku tugas ini ? "

" Eh ? tentu saja bisa "

" Anak pintar "

" Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu "

" A.. apa ma.. mak.. maksudmu ? "

" I never love you "

" Kau.. hanya bercanda.. iya kan? "

" Tidak.. Aku mencintai orang lain lain "

" ... "

" Selamat tinggal "

" **Lysogenic Cycle "**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Didedikasikan untuk sahabatku**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari pelajaran biologi tentang salah satu cara reproduksi virus yang sangat sangat kejam. –Lysogenic-**

 **So, enjoy it !**

* * *

 **A/N 2 :**

 **Harus ku lanjutkan atau ku hapus saja?**


	2. Attachment

**Tittle : Lysogenic Cycle | Author : Cllmearay | Genre : BxB | Rating : General | Chapter 1**

Cast :

Kim Tae Hyung BTS

Jeon Jung Kook BTS

Disclaimer :

 **Don't copy and re-publish without any permission !**

Summary :

" Kau tahu virus? Awalnya ia akan **menempeli** sel, kemudian **memasukkan** DNA kedalam sel, lalu ia akan **bergabung** layaknya bagian dari sel tersebut, setelah itu ia akan ikut **bereplika** dengan sel tersebut, kemudian ia akan **memisahkan** diri, lalu **menjajah** sel untuk membuat bagian dirinya kemudian **merangkainya** menjadi dirinya dalam duplikasi yang banyak, setelah itu ia akan **menyuruh sel itu membunuh dirinya** dan ia **keluar** dari sel itu untuk **mencari sel baru** "

* * *

Chapter 1 : **Attachment**

* * *

 _ **Attachment is.. When virus particle attaches to a cell. The site of virus attachment on the host cell occurs at rhe receptor.**_

 _ **Virus akan menempel pada sebuah sel hidup..**_

" Err.. ada apa ? "

Taehyung, salah satu pemuda yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu dikenal di Universitas terbaik Seoul itu kini harus merasa terkejut. Bayangkan, seseorang seperti dia secara tiba tiba dihampiri oleh seorang ' Pangeran ' kampus.. Jeon Jung Kook

" Eh? Tidak ada apa apa ko.. " kata Jungkook, tersenyum sambil menunjukkan Bunny Teeth-nya. " Hanya ingin berkenalan saja.. apa tidak boleh ? "

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, sedetik kemudian ia tersadar.

" Eh ? Berkenalan? Denganku ? "

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti. Memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada pemuda dihadapannya.

" Ada apa memangnya ? " Tanya Taehyung lagi

Jungkook meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya dibawah dagu. Membuat posisi berfikir.

" Eum kenapa ya ? "

Taehyung terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari lelaki yang berusia lebih muda dua tahun dihadapannya.

" Tidak ada hal khusus ko.. Hanya ingin mengenalmu " Putusnya.

Taehyung terdiam lagi, kepalanya menunduk.

" Aku.. Kim Tae Hyung "

Jungkook tersenyum, lebar sekali. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya.

" Aku.. Jungkook "

" Oh.. Hai Jungkook-ssi "

Mereka berjabat tangan

.

.

Kim Tae Hyung, pemuda kelahiran tahun 1995. Anak tunggal dari pemilik Rumah Sakit ternama di kota Seoul, Kim Dae Hyun. Ia memiliki mata yang kecil dengan bibir yang sedikit tebal. Rambutnya yang berwarna sedikit pirang dan bentuk mukanya yang sedikit kotak itu menambah kesan manis sekaligus tampan pada dirinya. Namun, menjadi seorang anak dari pemilik rumah sakit tidak lantas membuat Taehyung menjadi seorang idola kampusnya. Justru, hanya sedikit yang mengetahui bahwa Taehyung anak tunggal Kim Dae hyun. Jimin salah satunya, seorang sahabat seperjuangan dalam menempuh pendidikan bidang kedokteran ini. Menjadi salah satu dari sekian ratus mahasiswa di universitas tersebut bukan hal yang mudah bagi orang awam, namun tidak bagi Taehyung. Ia langsung diterima sebagai salah satu pencari ilmu di universitas tersebut hanya dalam sekali tes. Terimakasih kepada otak encer dan ketajaman analisis yang ia miliki.

Menjadi anak seorang pemilik rumah sakit pun tak membuat Taehyung menjadi anak manja. Justru, ia malah menjadi mandiri. Sudah berkali kali ayahnya menawarkan menyewa sopir untuknya. Namun Taehyung bersikeras untuk tetap memakai kendaraan umum. Ayahnya juga sering memberi uang berlebih padanya, namun yang ia lakukan adalah menyimpan uang tersebut dan membawa sedikit bagian darinya. Tak jarang juga ia malah membagikan uangnya kepada rumah yatim piatu di pinggir kota.

Jeon Jung Kook, pemuda kelahiran tahun 1997. Pemuda penempuh pendidikan bidang sains. Memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang tidak dapat diremehkan. Pengusaha muda lebih tepatnya. Dengan pendapatan sekitar USD 10juta pertahunnya. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya? TIDAK ADA. Taehyung sendiri sebenarnya kagum pada pemuda yang satu ini. Pembawaannya yang dingin dan arogan namun tetap tampan. Entah mengapa berhasil memicut hati para gadis di kampus tersebut. Jungkook ahli dalam bagian mikrobiologi. Hobinya mengamati makhluk makhluk kecil yang tidak akan tampak dengan mata telanjang disebuah mikroskop. Selain itu, ia juga bisa disebut sebagai ' Atlet '. Kemampuannya bermain basket dan futsal jangan ditanya. Belum lagi kemampuan berlarinya yang sangat cepat. Untuk urusan seni dia juga tidak kalah. Coba saja dengarkan suaranya dalam menyanyi, atau gerakan luwesnya saat menari. Membuat para fans nya meleleh seketika. Bisa dibilang, Jungkook itu multi-talenta. Itulah kenapa ia di sebut ' Pangeran Kampus '

.

.

" Jungkook ? Kenapa kau ada disini ? "

Tanya Taehyung, ia baru saja keluar dari kelas Anatomi dan menemukan Jungkook yang bersandar ditembok dekat pintu keluar dengan earphone yang bertengger di kedua telinganya.

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian tersenyum. Selanjutnya dapat terdengar teriakan gadis gadis, yang Taehyung tebak adalah Fansnya.

" Menunggumu.. "

Taehyung melongo, tidak percaya. Dirinya... di tunggu Jungkook ?

" Kau? Menungguku ? "

Jungkook mengangguk

" Benar benar menungguku ? "

Jungkook mendengus kecil. " Iya aku menunggumu Taehyung.. "

Taehyung masih dalam fase 'blank' nya tersadar, kemudian menunduk.

" Kenapa kau menungguku ? " Tanyanya lagi

" Tidak bolehkah aku menunggu teman baruku ? "

" Eh? "

" Hahaha.. kau lucu sekali.. Ayo aku antar pulang "

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dengan hati-hati. Omong-omong, ini pertama kalinya Jungkook memegang tangan seorang pemuda dengan begitu lembut.

Sesampainya mereka di parkiran, Jungkook melepas tautan tangannya dan membukakan pintu untuk Taehyung.

" Masuklah "

Taehyung terkesiap, ia baru saja sadar atas apa yang terjadi. Ternyata sedari tadi Taehyung masih dalam fase 'blank' miliknya.

" Eh? Masuk ? "

Jungkook mengangguk.

" Ah.. tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri.. lagipula rumahku dekat sini.. " tolak Taehyung secara halus

" Dekat katamu? Dengan menaiki bus sebanyak dua kali lalu menyusuri jalan masuk komplek yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu kau sebut dekat ? "

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, terkejut. _Bagaimana Jungkook bisa tahu ?_

" Er.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu Jungkook-ssi ? "

Jungkook tersenyum –lagi- " Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku mendapat info sebanyak itu, sekarang naiklah. Akan ku antar kau pulang, TANPA PENOLAKAN "

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka. Taehyung akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil Jungkook.

Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama, dan mulai menyalakan mesin kendaraan beroda empat tersebut. Memanaskannya sebentar, kemudian mulai melaju keluar dari lingkungan kampus.

Hening.. tidak ada suara selain suara mesin juga sesekali suara klakson mobil. Sampai Taehyung memecahnya

" Jadi kau sudah tahu rumahku ? "

Jungkook mengangguk, pandangannya masih fokus ke depan

" Jadi aku sudah tidak perlu menunjukkan dimana rumahku bukan ? "

Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

Hening kembali..

.

.

" Terimakasih telah mengantarku Jungkook-ssi "

Kata Taehyung, saat mereka telah sampai di rumah yang memiliki pagar tinggi berwarna hitam, dan memiliki halaman luas didalamnya.

" Ah.. sama-sama, oh iya.. Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel _ssi,_ terdengar terlalu formal.. bagaimana jika menggantinya dengan Jungkook-ah? Kookie juga tidak apa apa "

 _Kookie?_ Pikir Taehyung

" Baiklah Jungkook-ah " kata Taehyung sambil menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Sang pangeran kampus membalas senyuman itu lalu mengusak kepala Taehyung.

" Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau 2 tahun lebih tua di atasku "

" Eh? "

" Mukamu masih terlalu imut untuk umur segitu "

WHAT?

" Kau.. meremehkanku bocah? "

Jungkook tertawa renyah.

" Tidak, itu fakta "

" Ah terserah, aku akan masuk "

Putus Taehyung sepihak.

" Baiklah selamat malam Taehyung-ah "

" Hey, aku lebih tua darimu bocah "

" Baiklah, selamat malam hyungie.. "

" Mmm.. selamat malam Jungkook-ah "

.

.

" Taehyung.. apa kau ada janji dengan temanmu ? "

Tanya eommanya, Kim Baek Hyun di ambang pintu kamar sang anak

" Hah? Tidak ko.. memangnya kenapa eomma ? "

Tanya Taehyung yang saat itu sedang menyisir rambutnya sehabis mandi dengan kening berkerut.

" Ada yang mencarimu.. "

Kerutan di dahi Taehyung bertambah satu.

" Siapa ? "

" Kalau tidak salah namanya.. eum.. Jung.. Jung... "

" Jung Hoseok ? "

" Bukan "

" Jungwoon? "

" Bukan! Ah! Iya.. Jungkook "

 _Jungkook ?_

 _._

 _._

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? "

Tanya Taehyung begitu mendapati Jungkook sedang duduk di kursi tamu rumanya.

" Apa hari ini kau _free ?_ "

Jungkook balik bertanya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

" Pagi ini aku ingin keperpustakaan, mencari beberapa bahan untuk kelas Forensik. Kemudian siang aku ingin kerumah Jimin, temanku untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Setelah itu aku ingin membeli beberapa alat tulis ditoko buku. Sore aku ingin istirahat. Kenapa ? "

Jungkook tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Taehyung

" Bagaimana kalau sore ini.. aku traktir kau makan malam ? "

 _Maksudmu date?_

" Untuk ? " Tanya Taehyung

" Yah.. hanya mentraktir teman baru, apa salahnya ? "

" Baiklah "

" Pukul 7 aku jemput kau, Siapkan pakaian terbaikmu ya.."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil.

" Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa.."

Taehyung kembali mengangguk dan memperhatikan Jungkook yang keluar menghampiri motor besarnya, memakai helm lalu menaikinya.

Mata Taehyung menangkap tangan Jungkook yang melambai kearahnya sebelum melaju kearah barat.

 _Sebenarnya.. Pangeran sekolah itu.. kenapa?_

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

My First FF Chapter :"D

Maafkan kalau gak sesuai ekspetasi, maafkan kalau terlalu pendek, maafkan kalau asdfghjkl, maafkan atas segala kesalahan baik yang disengaja maupun yang tidak di sengaja._. Maafkan, Ray masih abal -saya ngaku-

Terimakasih kepada siapapun yang baca, baik yang review, yang baca, maupun siders.. Terimakasih :")

Aku berharap ada yang review :"3 entah kenapa kalau ada notfikasi review rasanya mau teriak-teriak :"3

Terimakasih~


End file.
